<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>505 by sanriocore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315756">505</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore'>sanriocore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>505, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Choking, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair Pulling, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Praise, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Reader has Daddy Issues, Songfic, Spanking, aizawa - Freeform, aizawa loves you, breast slapping, degrading names, he crumbles completely when you cry, lots of kisses, mostly a comfort oneshot for me, shouta aizawa - Freeform, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he crumbles completely when you cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa x Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>505</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one goes out to my fellow readers with daddy issues who love aizawa. this one’s for us &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chest aching in pain, your wobbling knees barely supporting your legs as you raced towards the only man you trusted. </p><p>shouta aizawa. his house was far from your small apartment, in order to get there one would drive, not run on foot while sobbing hysterically. especially at 2 in the morning. </p><p>“what in the hell were you thinking?” you predicted he’d ask the second he saw you. you could practically already hear his voice in your ears, which made you let out another sob. you missed him so much it was starting to add onto the pain. his slow drawl that was made to comfort you, deep and raspy, with just the right amount of a gravely hint to it. his voice was perfect just like he was. </p><p>you picked up his door knocker and knocked it against the door gently, not wanting to cruelly wake him up with loud noises. </p><p>you heard shuffling behind the door and your heart raced in anticipation, your soul nearly evaporating out of your body and respawning outside your chest just to get close to his. </p><p>he opened the door and there he stood, his height carrying him far above you, his broadened shoulder leaning against the door frame as he looked down at you, eyes tired but still full of worry. </p><p>he straightened his stance as he took in your drastically saddened appearance, his arms opening instantly, no words leaving his mouth as you crashed into him, letting the sobs rack through your body as he held you. he pulled you inside and closed and locked the door behind him. </p><p>he held you close and tight to his chest, his scent wrapping its arms around your senses, which added to his comforting aura even more. </p><p>his slender fingers massaged your back as he shushed you quietly, his small yet gentle vocalizations caressing your mind softly, and soothing you from the inside out. you whimpered and sniffled against his skin, his chest warm and firm adjacent to your cheek. </p><p>he kissed the top of your head before his hand replaced his lips, patting your head and massaging your scalp. </p><p>he let you be the one to pull away first, never wanting to be the one to remove himself from you. you looked up at him, your eyes watery and pained but full of gratitude for the older man. “i,” you hiccuped as you blinked away more tears. “love you.” </p><p>he smiled softly down at you, and squeezed you. “i love you more little one.”</p><p>you beamed up at him and felt your heart settle in your chest. he made you feel so loved, so wanted. </p><p>he kissed your forehead before picking you up by your underarms and lifting you onto the side of his large staircase, the side of it being exposed. </p><p>he sat you down and stood between your legs, his hand resting on your side as his thumb ran over your chin, and your bottom lip. he stroked your jawline and cupped your cheek. </p><p>“what’s wrong baby?” he rasped gently and you held back tears at his swoon inducing voice. </p><p>you squeezed your eyes shut and sighed deeply. “i...i don’t...i just—i’m sorry that i’m bothering you-“ </p><p>“stop it.” he spoke, firmly but not harshly, as he shook his head and connected his forehead with yours, your face trapped in front of his as he held your cheeks in both his hands. </p><p>“i didn’t ask for an apology. i asked you what’s wrong.” he reaffirmed and you whimpered, falling helplessly in love with him every time he opened his mouth. </p><p>he released you, his stature bending down as he leaned in front of you, his hands splayed down on the block you sat on, both on either side of you. </p><p>you closed your eyes, your head slightly tilting backward as you sighed. “my dad and i got into another fight and i...i just hate it there shouta, i hate it so much i never feel heard or loved or safe in my own home it’s ridiculous.” </p><p>he nodded slowly, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “i’m sorry baby,” he began, his voice softening as he noticed tears welling up in your eyes. you opened your arms for him and he held you, his nails raking up and down your back, and you extinguished little content filled breaths at the feeling. </p><p>“he’s an incompetent unsuccessful bottom feeder, ______. i know he’s your father and so his words and actions towards you, are going to carry a heavier impact than a stranger’s would. i understand that, but you,” he said, his tone angry when speaking about your dad but coming down to a gentle whisper when referring to you as he held your face in his hands. </p><p>you looked at him and he smiled. “you are wonderful. no matter what idiotic drabble leaves his mouth. you are talented and everything you do, everything you touch is left far greater than it started. you are heard, you are loved and you are safe, with me. i know it’s not the same as a father’s love but it’s what i have to offer to you.” he expressed, the air in his words benign as his stare never faltered. </p><p>you were tired of crying but his comforting words made it difficult to not do so. “thank you.” you whispered through quivering lips and he shook his head, his hands delicately squeezing your sides. </p><p>“no baby no need to thank me alright? i’m here for you. always.” he chastised tenderly as he kissed your temple. </p><p>you held his face in your hands, your palms connecting with his cheeks, the stubble on his jaw tickling your skin as you admired his greek god-like features, your stomach bubbling with love. </p><p>you leaned down and kissed him, to which he happily reciprocated. your hands slowly slid from the bottom of the back of his neck and into his hair before you scratched his scalp gently, wanting to massage any tenseness he had left in his body as your lips moved in sync with each other. </p><p>your heads tilted side to side at a lento pace, your actions smooth and slow like drizzling molasses. </p><p>his tongue flicked over your lips before entering your mouth, a low moan rumbling from his throat at your taste as he rubbed your back. </p><p>you sucked on the tip of his tongue before deepening the kiss, holding him closer to you. he broke apart hesitantly, it almost being painful to be away from your lips. </p><p>his forehead rested on yours as he exhaled heavily. “it’s so hard to deny you,” he murmured to himself, his lips sponging a lingering kiss on your collarbone. </p><p>“but i don’t think we should go any farther baby.” he uttered lowly and you couldn’t help but frown. </p><p>“why?” you asked and he chuckled at your candidness. “i know you’re old enough to decide what you want, i’m not trying to disprove that, you’re a woman with wants that deserve to be met. but i can’t help but feel like i’d be taking advantage of you if we were to go any further. you were just sobbing a few minutes ago.” he asseverated gingerly, not wanting to offend you but wanting to remain firm. </p><p>“mm.” you pursed your lips and leaned your head back. “i respect that shouta but you’re not taking advantage of me, i promise you.” you tried to prove that you wanted him not because you felt like you had to but simply because you just wanted to be intimate. </p><p>he tsked and shook his head, his hands gently patting your bottom and you groaned. he laughed at your disapproval and picked you up and off the step. </p><p>“maybe later baby. first let’s just go take a shower how about that?” he offered in substitution and you giggled with a nod, the thought of seeing his bubble butt replacing any disappointment you had. </p><p>“whatcha giggling at over there, little one?” he questioned, an eyebrow perching up as he looked down at you, his legs carrying themselves up his steps. </p><p>you pretended to zip your lips shut as you shook your head. “nothing.” you lied and he squinted his eyes at you before turning away. </p><p>your eyes fell at his butt and before you could stop yourself, you slapped it. he jerked his head around to face you, shock written on his features as you laughed. </p><p>“s’right there in front of me babe i couldn’t help myself!” you explained, your hands rising in front of you out of faux defense. </p><p>he grumbled as he rubbed his ass, mumbling phrases like “can’t just go around slapping my ass like that jeez.” </p><p>you waltzed behind him up the staircase, turning down a hallway before reaching his bedroom. </p><p>his bathroom connected into his bedroom and you figured the university must be paying well as his abode never seemed to fail at impressing you. </p><p>you were 21, the man you’re deeply in love with being 33. quite the hefty age gap and you’re honestly still surprised as to why he even agreed to be with you but you’d never ever complain about your fortunate luck of winding up with him. </p><p>he opened the door to the bathroom and allowed you to walk in first. he closed it behind him before standing in front of you. “arms.” you lifted your arms and he removed the sweater off of your torso. </p><p>he unbuckled your shorts and slid them down your legs, taking them off of your ankles before throwing your clothes into the hamper by the door. </p><p>you stood before him in your bra and underwear, the set not matching but you didn’t care, neither did he. he thought you looked beautiful no matter what was on your body. especially if there was nothing on it either. </p><p>you tugged off his black v neck sweater, his toned torso exposed for you and you stared intently. fading scars from past battles and fights imprinted into his skin and you loved to trace them. </p><p>he didn’t have rock hard washboard abs but he was still in shape, his hip bones chiseled and chest still firm, biceps still bulging when he’d lift you or pick something up. </p><p>he was fit, and remnants of his abs were still there and you loved it. you didn’t like big and beefy and overtly muscular men. he was perfect in your eyes and his body was something you loved to admire. </p><p>you pulled down his pants, and then his boxers, not wanting to look at his crotch as to not turn you on and make this shower go a different direction. </p><p>he unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor before he watched you wiggle off your underwear. he kissed your forehead and ruffled your hair before moving past you to turn on the shower. </p><p>he bent down to twist the knob and you snuck a few peeks at his butt before pretending to be looking at the wall when he turned around. his lips perked upwards as he motioned for you to come stand by him. </p><p>you walked over to him and leaned on him as his hand felt the water temperature and pressure. “okay come in,” he said as he stepped inside, giving you space to join him. </p><p>you walked in and moaned at the feeling of warm water hitting your back, massaging your tense muscles and rubbing out whatever stress was still stuck to you. </p><p>he closed the glass door and fixed the shower head so it was aimed at the both of you. he had turned on the massaging feature and you were so grateful for him. </p><p>he had separate products set aside for you in case you wanted to spend the night and the fact that he thought of you in so many aspects made your heart explode. </p><p>he squeezed shampoo into his palms, rubbing them together before he slid his fingers onto your scalp. he rubbed your head gently, lathering your hair with the product and you released a drawn out “ahhhh” at the feeling. your eyes rolled back as he softly scratched your scalp, any stress and anxiety you bore melted away as he aimed the shower head onto the top of your head, rinsing away any shampoo left. </p><p>he squeezed some hydrating collagen filled conditioner into his hands as you leaned on his chest, his hands doing all the work as he combed through your hair, his fingers between your strands, making sure he got every inch. </p><p>he raked his fingers through your hair, his touch turning you into a puddle as you nearly fell asleep on him, your arms wrapped around his waist while your fingers mindlessly ran themselves up and down his broad back. </p><p>he rinsed off the product and you sighed contently as your chin rested on his pec, your eyes glimmering up at his before you pecked his lips. </p><p>“you’re probably exhausted.” you murmured as you pressed kisses all along his collarbones. “never with you though,” he responded, his voice just above a whisper and you smiled against his skin. </p><p>“cmon,” you voiced quietly as you rubbed his shoulders. “your turn.” </p><p>you took some of his shampoo and motioned for him to sit on the built in ledge in the tub so that you could reach him and allow him some rest off of his feet. </p><p>you squeezed the product in your hands and lathered it in his hair. your massaged his scalp the same way he did yours and he moaned, his voice making you feel tingly but you ignored it and focused on taking care of him. </p><p>his arms rested on your hips, his hands finding location on the small of your back as his cheek laid against your breast. you repeated the same actions he did for you, detaching the shower head and bringing it over to the two of you, gently washing out the deep ocean scented product from his hair. </p><p>your fingers worked wonders on his scalp as the shampoo and conditioner cascaded down his hair and onto the shower floor. </p><p>he moaned softly at your gentle touch and sighed when you pulled away to put back the shower head. </p><p>you two held each other for awhile, enjoying each other’s presence and appreciating one another. you two had been busy, him at the university and running on a few missions every once in awhile and you at your job, while also training to be a hero and keeping up with classes. </p><p>it was hard work but you were with him and he was with you, both safe and sound. </p><p>he washed your body with your favorite scented body wash, his hands running all over your skin, not in a sexual way but in such a wholesome way. his actions silently told you yet again he cared for you. every inch of you from the inside out. </p><p>you did the same for him, wanting to repeat his love back to him so he knew he wasn’t the only one who felt strongly. </p><p>after awhile he turned off the water and opened the glass door. a cabinet that carried fluffy towels that always seemed to be warm for some reason, were built into the wall beside the shower, convenient for when he forgets to grab one on his way in. </p><p>he pulled three out, one for him, and one for you and your hair. </p><p>he quickly dried his shoulders and ruffled his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. </p><p>his fingers motioned for you to step out the shower and you listened. your toes came in contact with the plush dark blue mat that laid in front of the shower, sighing contentedly as he encased you with the thick towel. </p><p>he rubbed the other towel over your hair so it wouldn’t drip all over you and on the floors. he let you wrap your hair up in the towel before leading you back into his room. </p><p>he left you on his bed, your legs in your chest as you waited for him while he disappeared into his closet. </p><p>he came back wearing boxers and a loose fitting white t-shirt, with an oversized sweatshirt branded with his old college logo on the front and a pair of his boxers in his hands for you. </p><p>you ran the towel over your body once more, making sure you were dry before putting on the clothes. </p><p>he put the sweatshirt on you and let you put the boxers on yourself. </p><p>“cmon,” he rasped, tiredness evident in his voice before he broke out into a yawn. “sleep. you’re gonna need your rest because i’m 100% getting on your ass tomorrow for coming here on foot instead of driving.” </p><p>you groaned and he shushed you. “ah ah no complaints baby that was dangerous. now, bed.” he instructed, pointing at the bed. you huffed and shuffled under his comforter, the plushness of it welcoming you into it. </p><p>he climbed in beside you, his arms instinctively wrapping around you. the towel on your head was gone at that point and you two had fallen asleep. </p><p>sometime during the duration of your guys’ rest, you woke up, feeling painfully exhausted as your blurry eyes saw that it was 10am. </p><p>it was a saturday, thank god, which just so happened to be both of your off days. </p><p>something was poking your back and you shuffled away from him, eyes peering down and widening when you saw his morning wood strain against his boxers. </p><p>sleep was fully kicked out of your body at that point and you decided to wake him up the kindest way you knew how. </p><p>you lifted his white shirt, allowing his stomach to be presented before you and you kissed your way down, smiling against his skin as you felt him stir and moan just above a whisper at your actions. </p><p>you wrapped your lips around his clothed cock and he jolted awake, a quiet gasp at his lips soon replacing with a groan as he stared you down. </p><p>it was a such a pretty site, seeing you below him, eager to please with his cock in your mouth. </p><p>“morning baby,” he yawned as he grinned, his head falling to a tilt as he rubbed your head. “want my cock in your mouth that bad?” he questioned and you responded by licking the tip through his boxers while maintaining eye contact. “what do you think?” </p><p>“fuck,” he groaned, his head leaning against the bed frame as he traced your jawline. you pulled down his boxers, grinning to yourself as his cock slapped against his stomach. </p><p>his hand reached down and held it by the base of it, running his tip along your lips, and slapping it against your cheek. </p><p>you whined at his ministrations, as your pussy ached behind his boxers. you loved it when his role of a professional man who didn’t dabble in anything beneath him was dropped and replaced with someone vulgar who would bend you over any surface and fill your cunt to the brim. seeing him lose control and go wild was always an adventure you enjoyed embarking on. </p><p>“open,” he mouthed and you happily accepted his cock into your mouth, moaning around it before eliciting a gag once it hit the back of your throat. </p><p>“yeah, fuck,” he gasp moaned as he threw his head back against the bed frame. </p><p>you bobbed your head, your hands resting in his hips as your lips encased his tip before gliding all the way down to the hilt of his dick. </p><p>your tongue was all around him, slurping him up and being mindless with the noises you were making, your sole focus was making him feel good. </p><p>he ran his hand through your hair, staring you down while you took him all the way down your throat. </p><p>“such a slutty thing for me huh baby?” he laughed darkly through a moan. “slutty girls like yourself probably crave a good mouth fucking isn’t that right?” he pried teasingly and you nodded encouragingly around his cock. </p><p>he chuckled and pulled out, his hand going back down to the base of his dick and slapping it against your cheek. “well, mouth wide open for me then.” he instructed, and you followed his orders, your jaw going slack as you stuck out your tongue. </p><p>he thrusted in and you tried your hardest to compose yourself at his rough movements. he fucked your mouth, looking down at you, his eyes hooded and dark. you felt so small compared to him and he made sure you felt that especially in this aspect. </p><p>he wanted you to know he could break you in half and you’d enjoy every minute of it. </p><p>“you okay?” he grunted, still wanting to make sure you were okay and still enjoying yourself. you nodded and he smirked, going back into character. “of course you are, only happy if my dick is filling one of your holes huh baby?” you moaned at his words, your hand traveling down to your pussy, thinking he wouldn’t notice but you were sorely mistaken.  </p><p>he thrusted all the way in your mouth and you gasped, your hand trembling away from your needy pussy. “aw, i’m sorry, did you think just because your mouth is full with my cock you can just go ahead and touch yourself?” he questioned, pulling out your mouth, causing you to whimper at the loss between your lips. </p><p>“answer slut,” he spat as he leaned down and gripped your throat. “i...i’m sorry i thought-“ </p><p>“yeah you thought. alright since your greedy little cunt wants to get some attention, get on your hands and knees and do it now.” he barked and you scrambled to follow his directions. </p><p>you got on all fours, your back arched with your cheek laying on his pillow. </p><p>he came behind you, his hands on your ass, squeezing and spanking the round and alluring globes before him. </p><p>“god you are so gorgeous,” he murmured to himself as he kissed your hips, placing playful bites on your ass before he ran a finger over your covered pussy, laughing as he felt it soak through the material. </p><p>“this wet from sucking me off?” he asked and you nodded, a quiet and embarrassed yes leaving your lips. </p><p>he pulled down the boxers and went in with no hesitation. you yelped and buried your face in the pillow. he originally wanted to make you wait for it but your ass looked so plump—so fucking good in his hands he just wanted to taste you and make you cry just by his tongue. </p><p>he took pride in eating your pussy, loving how his ego inflates when your legs tremble beside his head, loving it when all you can coherently make out is his name, loving it when you’re pushing away his head because he’s a greedy asshole who doesn’t want to take his tongue off of you. </p><p>he sucks on your clit, before going down and licking your slit, the tip of his tongue expertly teasing and circling around your tight hole. he slapped his hand down on your ass and you cried, your body jerking at the harsh force. </p><p>“taste so fucking good,” he groaned against your flesh, his hands holding open your ass he wiggled his face in, his tongue tormenting you while his teeth made a gentle appearance against your clit. </p><p>you were blubbering his name, and he felt the cockiness return to him in full throttle at your noises. </p><p>he pulled away and you whined, your hips wiggling and he silenced you quickly, with his palm harshly smacking your ass. </p><p>“back now.” he spoke, his voice stern and commanding and you did what you were told, not willing to do anything that’ll remove you from his good graces. </p><p>“you were gonna cum weren’t you?” he asked and you closed your eyes, not wanting to be punished because all you wanted was to get ripped apart by him.</p><p>“n...no, no not without your permission, i’d always ask you beforehand...daddy.” </p><p>he inhaled sharply and crawled on top of you, reminding you who will always have the upper hand in this dynamic and who can have you sobbing for hours begging to have a release. </p><p>“you are so good for me, so obedient for daddy, right baby?” he crooned, his hand cupping your cheek as he pressed warm kisses along your jaw and temple. </p><p>you nodded and he kissed your nose. “want this cunt filled up don’t you? want me to stuff you full of my cum you’ll be smelling like me for weeks,” he uttered against your skin and you were in awe at how dirty he could be, especially with a tone such as the one he was using. but it was the hint of mischief in his words that added onto your arousal. </p><p>this was such a huge shift from his usual mild mannered self. soft spoken, booksmart and kind. </p><p>this was a whole different side of him he liked to reserve for you only because he knew you got off on being manhandled in bed. anything to please you, he vowed and he soon figured he enjoyed it himself. </p><p>“god yes, please, daddy i really need it—i need you, haven’t i been good enough?” you whined and he smirked, his hand cupping the curve of your ass before squeezing. </p><p>“of course you have baby, no doubt about it,” he answered, sponging a kiss to your forehead before hovering above you. “it’s more of a case of whether or not i’m feeling nice enough.” </p><p>you shuddered to yourself and closed your eyes. he was the most fun yet most terrifying when he was like this. you never knew when he’d let you go over the edge and cum but that’s also where the fun was. </p><p>he himself was starting to slowly lose control, he wanted to ram himself into you but he tightened his grip on his control for a little longer. </p><p>“cmon daddy,” you whined, bucking your hips as you looked up at him. “we haven’t had fun in awhile, please just fuck me, please?” you were pleading with him and he growled, deciding to just forget his pride and fuck you. you both were desperate at that point. </p><p>he pushed open your legs and aligned himself with your whole before pushing all the way in. you howled in shock at the sudden intrusion and immediately wrapped your limbs around him. </p><p>he buried his face in the crook of your neck as he began his ruthless pace, nearly rutting his cock deep into you, his tip gutting right up against your g-spot. </p><p>your moans were in tune with each of his thrusts, your chest bouncing against his with each force of his hips. </p><p>he was letting all of his pent up frustration out and into you, all those nights where he turned to his hand instead of being able to stuff your hole were finally over and he wanted to be stuck inside you for days. </p><p>your hole welcomed him, taking him in and squeezing all around him and he cursed and strung out your name as he bit down on your collarbone. </p><p>you were crying his name, his thrusts absolutely wrecking you in the best possible way. </p><p>he was stretching you out, but quite easily as you were drenched for him, your wetness getting on the sheets and on both of your legs. </p><p>his fingers came down to your clit, teasing the nub and you cried out. “mm daddy please—“ he forced you to look at him, before his fingers pried open your lips. he spat in your mouth in advance from smashing his lips against you. </p><p>he kissed you messily and mindlessly, getting drunk off of your intoxicating effect you seemed to have on him. </p><p>his hand pressed down on the space beside your head, supporting his weight as he glared down at you, loving the way your breasts bounced with each one of this thrusts. </p><p>he slapped them before squeezing and sucking. he bit your nipples and licked and blew over the areas he bit down on. </p><p>he was so rough yet so loving in these moments, appreciating your body in all of its beauty yet being cruel and relentless towards it. </p><p>“so fucking good for me baby, always so good at taking my cock, mm fuuuck,” he growled, his hips starting to stutter in pace and grow messy. </p><p>you were on edge, but maintained enough strength to not cum without his permission. you were not ready to wait hours on end until you could orgasm. </p><p>his fingers attacked your clit, his teeth biting down on your collarbone before he groaned. “fuck, you close?” he uttered, his voice dangerously gravely and you nodded, multiple yes’s flying out your mouth. </p><p>he pounded into you, and you choked back on your sobs as he toyed with your clit, not giving you any time and stripping away any strength you had left of holding your orgasm. </p><p>“go ahead,” he grunted, and you shook violently in his hold, your back arching, your lips agape and crying out his name as your eyes screwed shut. all you saw was glittering white behind your eyelids as he uttered your name in a breathless voice. </p><p>“can i, finish inside?” he asked and you nodded, not caring due to the fact that you started birth control since the beginning of your relationship. </p><p>he groaned your name, his head falling on your collarbone as he pivoted his cock deep in you. you whimpered at the sensation, your body still painfully sensitive but the pleasure never faltered. </p><p>“god—fuck baby,” he groaned as he came inside. you painted along with him, stroking his hair as he laid on your chest. he slowly pulled out and you silently gasped at the empty feeling. </p><p>he slid down your body, gently pushing you on your side to expose your pussy. his finger touched your lips and pulled one upwards and lazily grinned as he saw his cum pour out of you. </p><p>“mmm stop,” you whined, embarrassment hitting you as you hid your face in your hands. “sorry,” he laughed as he came back up to you. </p><p>you two shuffled back into a cuddle, way too exhausted for clean up just yet. “now,” he started, his fingers delicately running up and down your arm. “why on earth did you think it was safe to come all the way over here on foot-“ </p><p>“shouta please not right now,” you cried and he disagreed. “no baby you could’ve gotten seriously hurt and i-“ you silenced him with a kiss, to which he fell victim to and you mentally punched the air in success. “scold me later today, m’tired.” </p><p>“yeah yeah whatever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>